Mala Suerte
by Yuzed Nowari
Summary: Porque no se trataba de que Naruto tuviese agallas o no, ya que él jamás se atrevería a hacerle eso a Sasuke por voluntad propia, solo se trataba de... mala suerte.


**Mala Suerte.**

**Oneshot.**

– **Los personajes de Naruto® no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

– **Universo Alterno (AU). Insinuaciones de relaciones entre hombres**.

…

La palabra indicada, para describir su situación los sentimientos de ese momento, era: aburrimiento.

El clima bochornoso de la estación primaveral, hacía insoportable el simple hecho de respirar. ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera seguir corriendo, sin perder el ritmo, bajo semejantes abrasadores rayos solares? La respuesta era una bastante clara: era un absoluto tonto. Un maniático de los entrenamientos, orgulloso de primera clase y obsesivo con demostrar ser mejor ante cualquier ser vivo.

Una personalidad inconvenientemente exasperante, generadora de posibles problemas, pero si una persona como Sasuke Uchiha era quien la portaba, de bonitas facciones y cuerpo escultural, habilidoso en todo tipo de deportes que se le presentara, con un coeficiente intelectual más alto que el de _Albert Einstein_ – bueno, no hay que exagerar – y proveniente de una familia de gran prestigio y poder económico, eso del carácter quedaba en segundo plano, porque, ¿Por qué fijarse en ese insignificante detalle, cuando podías apreciar todo lo demás? _Aah_, la sociedad de ahora era tan… ¿Cuál sería la palabra? ¿Superficial? Sí, esa sería la palabra correcta.

Cabe destacar que no todo el mundo se encuentra dentro de aquella definición, pero, la mayoría de la juventud, ahora observa en primera instancia lo exterior, y después se atreven a conocer mejor al individuo.

A Naruto no podía más que desagradarle ese tipo de gente. Ser clasificado por tu aspecto era algo que él jamás se atrevería a hacer, por eso mismo, – y talvez por su personalidad extrovertida y sociable – fue que no dejó que el porte arrogante y orgulloso, la presencia solitaria y el semblante serio y sereno de Sasuke le afectaran en no poder acercarse a él. Quizás fue la sencilla acción de ir hacia el chico y hablarle simpáticamente, lo que hizo que se convirtieran en mejores amigos, y que en la actualidad, fuesen algo… un poco más íntimo – demasiado íntimos para tratarse solo de amigos–.

– ¡Hey!

Turbado por el repentino desenfoque de sus pensamientos, miró desorientado hacia un par de ojos negros, tan vacíos como una noche sin estrellas, y que, sin embargo, emitían una cierta chispa de calidez.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, mostrándose irritado al descubrir al causante de su desconcierto anterior.

– No te duermas despierto, ya casi termino.

"_Agh"_, si fuera porque no podía – que conste que ganas no le faltaban–, de un solo puñetazo le hubiera borrado la sonrisa de superioridad que el pelinegro exponía en su carita de modelo barato.

– ¿Y que quieres que haga? – el sarcasmo provocador empleado en su tono de voz, distaba mucho de que se encontrara 'solo de mal humor'–. No se puede evitar, estoy casi a punto de sufrir un ataque de depresión por no poder jugar en el equipo.

¿Acaso la vida le odiaba tanto como para que se fracturara el brazo, justo una semana antes del torneo de clasificación final? Era muy probable que cargara con una maldición, ya que esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba un accidente que lo dejara fuera de participar en el equipo… ni tampoco era la segunda.

– Quién te entiende ¿no? ¿No eres siempre tú el que le pide al entrenador unos días de descanso? – reprochó su compañero, mirándole con fastidio por la ironía que presentaba el rubio.

– ¡Sí, pero…! ¡No justo cuando el desenlace de la competencia está a la vuelta de la esquina! – Naruto no podía sentirse más desafortunado. Desde pequeño que la mala suerte parecía estar empeñada en seguirle. Observó a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, viendo la perfecta salud que tenía el de ojos negros. Su mirada se ensombreció, su rostro acogió una expresión de resignada aceptación hacia lo inevitable y con una sonrisa lúgubre y afligida, murmuró –. De seguro en mi vida pasada hice cosas horribles, y ahora, Dios debe estar dándome un castigo. Sí… debe ser eso, de otro modo, ¿Cómo se explica la cantidad descomunal de infortunio que tengo? De hecho, cuando niño, una vez encontré un gato cerca de mi casa, quise llevármelo, pero el gato me arañó, y me quedaron estas cicatrices en la cara…

Ante el prolongado y negativo monólogo del rubio, Sasuke pensó que ya había colapsado y comenzaba a alucinar. Empezó a sentirse incómodo, porque nunca había visto al chico tan desanimado. Las veces en que sucedió algo parecido a la situación que ahora acomplejaba a Uzumaki, éste supo tomarlo de manera positiva, diciendo frases como: "¡para la próxima vez, no sucederá!" o "Bueno. Bueno, un poco de desgracia no le viene mal a nadie"; todo con una sonrisa estúpida, a su parecer.

– Oye, Naruto…

– Ne, Sasuke – interrumpió de improvisto al de cabello azabache. Tomándolo por los hombros y acercando su cara a la del otro, con un matiz de voz apagado y sombrío, prosiguió–. ¿Por qué eres tan vigoroso? ¿Sabes?, también eres bastante egoísta, ¿Por qué no compartes un poco de tu vitalidad conmigo? Somos amigos ¿no? – mientras tocaba y agarraba las sedosas hebras del pelinegro.

A Uchiha asaltó un tic a su ceja izquierda ante esta acción. Ya era suficiente, no soportaría más aquella inusual actitud. Dejándose de contener, levantó su mano derecha al aire, y dio una sonora bofetada en la mejilla bronceada, haciendo que la cara del individuo frente a sí, girara en la misma dirección.

– ¡Ya reacciona! – le gritó molesto, respirando de manera irregular.

Naruto, aún con el rostro volteado, llevó su palma hasta la zona afectada, en donde sentía un leve cosquilleo. Era extraño, de cierta manera se sentía confundido, pero su confusión era demasiado confusa para ser catalogada con el simple término de confusión. Como si fuese una realidad torcida, algo parecido al sentimiento de saber que la situación que se te presenta es verídica, no obstante, hay una cosa que desentona. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era aquello que le perturbaba, no pudo evitar que las comisuras de su boca se curvaran hacia arriba y de reojo observar a su compañero.

– Sasuke… esto es un poco insólito. – volteó para mirarlo de frente, empezando a acariciar la piel de su mejilla –. Creo, que nunca esperé que… tú…– y seguido empezó a reír entusiasta, fuerte y burlonamente. De vez en cuando se encorvaba y agarraba su estómago, balbuceando frases sin sentido –. N-nunca esperé, que tú... – trataba de atrapar un poco de oxígeno, pero la risa le podía más – Ay, Dios… nunca esperé que… que me dieras una bofetada, digo, un puñetazo puedo creerlo, pero… – tomó una gran bocanada de aire, enderezándose y cruzando de nuevo las miradas, mas no dejando de mostrar burla, prosiguió –. Una bofetada es un tanto afeminado para un hombre ¿no? – cerró los ojos y una risilla se le escapó.

El poseedor del par de ojos negros, al principio quedó desorientado por la repentina _bipolaridad_ del rubio; primero exponiéndose tan adverso, con aquella aura penosa, y después, riéndose jovialmente, como cuando se despierta de una pesadilla y te das cuenta de que todo aquel sueño no era más que ficción. Iba a preguntarle cuál era el chiste, no obstante, al enterarse de lo que le hacia gracias al chico, endureció su mirada, y no eludió a que su esencia asesina se hiciera presente.

El instante en el que la alarma de peligro de Naruto se hizo presente, y dejó de reír, no fue gracioso de ninguna forma, porque el puño de Sasuke impactando en toda su cara, fue bastante doloroso.

– ¡Bastardo! ¡¿A qué se debió eso? – le gritó, cubriendo con su mano su nariz, que presentaba una grave hemorragia. ¡Maldita sangre! ¿Por qué no dejaba de escurrir?

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta por parte del otro sujeto, y le vio marcharse con intenciones de seguir con su entrenamiento, el sentimiento de coraje e ira en su pecho, le hizo tomar impulso y correr hacia él.

Talvez fue su culpa por no fijarse en lo que tenía frente a él, o talvez se debía a su mala suerte, pero fuese lo que fuese, no cambiaba el hecho de que al ir hacia Sasuke, tropezara con una pequeña – ¡miserable y diminuta! – piedra, que provocó la pérdida de su equilibrio, y que con eso, se cumpliera la ley de gravedad.

Talvez fue culpa de Sasuke, o simplemente fue culpa suya por gritar su nombre justo un segundo antes de caer, pero fuese lo que fuese, no cambiaba el hecho de que Uchiha se detuvo, volteó – con la intención de saber que se le ofrecía ahora al rubio –, y que con ello se obtuviera como consecuencia que, cuando Naruto iba a caer, se agarrara de él para así, quizás, evitar tener un no tan agradable encuentro cercano con el suelo, junto con otra posible fractura.

Al final, Uzumaki sí que tuvo su colisión con la superficie terrosa del campo de entrenamiento, afortunadamente, no se provocó mayores daños que unas cuantas magulladuras, nada severo… aún. En el momento en que trató de levantarse, se percató de que tenía algo suave entre sus manos, algún objeto al que se aferró para esquivar la caída, pensó. Sin embargo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas jamás haberse enterado de que era, porque al mirar hacia arriba, tuvo la _dicha_ de observar y de ser la causa de que Sasuke Uchiha le estuviera regalando su mirada más asesina.

Kiba y Shikamaru, otros dos integrantes del club de tenis 'Konoha', por casualidad – o porque el destino era muy travieso – terminaron las vueltas mínimas que el entrenador había pedido para ese día, y por más casualidad aún, presenciaron la inusitada y – ¿Por qué no? – vergonzosa escena que montaban el rubio y el azabache.

El primero en reaccionar fue el de curiosas marcas triangulares en las mejillas, quien se carcajeó como si su vida dependiera de ello, llegando a tal extremo, que terminó revolcándose en el piso.

– ¡Son...! ¡Son patitos de hule! – gritó en medio de su éxtasis, burlándose y apuntando con el dedo al pelinegro.

Shikamaru actuó más sosegado, llevando una mano a su cabeza, masajeó sus sienes, y rezó internamente para que Naruto saliera casi ileso de esa situación, porque fuese lo que fuese que hubiera pasado antes, para llegar a la escena que ahora presenciaba, debió haber sido bastante estúpido por parte del rubio. Si lo pensaba mejor, pedir que su compañero saliera ileso era pedir un milagro, porque la probabilidad de que el chico sobreviviera, se acercaba alarmadamente al cero por ciento.

Uzumaki supo que nada bueno vendría al ver la mirada asesina de Sasuke, y dio por hecho que había llegado su hora cuando escuchó la risa de Kiba junto a su comentario burlón. Terror, miedo, pavor, culpa, todo eso le atravesó como una daga por todo el cuerpo, motivado por ver la sonrisa maquiavélica y sádica que se formaba poco a poco en el sereno – y casi siempre arrogante – rostro de Uchiha.

– Tienes agallas al haberte reído de mí, Naruto – siseó grave –. Y más agallas tienes, al atreverte a humillarme – sus nudillos tronaron cuando hizo presión con la otra mano –. Prepárate para las consecuencias.

Al terminar la frase, el portador del par de ojos azules, bajó la cabeza, y observó como aún se encontraba entre sus temblorosas manos, la tela color verde pantano del pantalón del equipo de entrenamiento del azabache. Subió un poco más la mirada, y se topó con la blanca ropa interior del muchacho, a la cual, cabe añadir, decoraban unos amarillosos patitos de hules.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, escuchó por última vez las risas de su amigo Kiba, acompañadas de comentarios como "¡nunca esperé que el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el señor Orgullo, usara calzoncillos de patitos!" y "¡Cámara, cámara, ¿Dónde hay una cámara?". En ese instante, Naruto supo qué, no es que tuviera agallas para hacerle ese tipo de cosas al pelinegro, solo se trataba de… _Mala Suerte._

…


End file.
